callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
USP .45
The Heckler & Koch 'USP .45 '("Universale Selbstladepistole" or "Universal Self-Loading Pistol") is the .45 ACP version of the USP. The USP .45 is based on the Mark 23 handgun in service with some USSOCOM personnel. However, most Mark 23's sit in armory rooms, unused, due to the pistol's sheer size and weight. The 9mm version of the USP is in use with the German Army as the P8. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer It is the only pistol available with a silencer. The unsuppressed version appears in F.N.G, Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed version appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot, One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and fairly high magazine capacity. It has 5 more rounds than the M1911 (in single player, 4 more than in multiplayer) as well as slightly greater range, but it has slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its one major flaw, however, is its hip fire accuracy being much lower than the other pistols while moving. While stationary however, the USP .45 has similar accuracy to the M1911. Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Single Player, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although it never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in Singleplayer is one with and without a suppressor. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hipfire accuracy while maintaining longer range than the M9. With the removal of the M1911 from multiplayer, the contrast of better aiming down the sights and better hipfire for pistols is even greater in Modern Warfare 2. It is actually a fairly useful Multiplayer weapon, as it has low recoil so you can fire many accurate shots. It is especially useful with the FMJ attachment and/or Stopping Power. It is worth noting that you can kill an enemy by firing both pistols while using the Akimbo attachment with Stopping Power, as long as you hit their head or torso. In the Multiplayer the USP .45 has the same damage stats as the M9. This may seem unrealistic, as the USP.45 fires the .45 ACP round, while the M9 fires the smaller 9mm Parabellum round; however this doesn't matter as the enemy is just as dead if you shot them with 3 .45 ACP rounds or 3 9mm rounds. Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:Usp.jpg|The USP.45 File:USP_.45_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The USP.45 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two side arms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles the USP.45 has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In single player it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP.45 is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available to use once in single player in "Needle in a Haystack". In multiplayer the USP is the default side arm for the Coalition faction, making it much more useful due to the extended appearance. However, its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. Fortunately, it can still kill in one shot to the head, something most pistols aren't capable of in multiplyer. On top of this, the USP had terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as a LMG from the hip. But when stationary, it has near perfect hipfire accuracy (perfect when crouching). File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:USP.45_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP .45 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:USP45_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP's iron sights Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *The USP .45 in Call of Duty 4 has an AN/PEQ-6 LAM, which is purely cosmetic and cannot be used. The LAM itself was designed for the Mk. 23 and was compatible with that model only. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized the LAM is swapped out from the Mk 23 model to H&K Universal Tactical Light II, which is compatible with the USP. *With Akimbo attached to this weapon, melee will always look as if you are stabbing someone, even against walls and teammates. Also, the melee is faster than normal with Akimbo. *In MW2 the weapon's iron sights are closer to the screen in singleplayer than they are in multiplayer. *The USP .45 in Modern Warfare 2 resembles a USP Compact Tactical, a weapon designed for use in the United States special forces. This pistol offers all the benefits of the full size USP Tactical .45, but in a more concealable package. *The in-game USP always fires from decocked hammer. This indicates that the in-game model uses either a variant 5 trigger or is double action only. *The USP on the multiplayer title-screen is equipped a pistol lanyard; this makes the weapon more difficult for hostile personnel to grab and use, and facilitates weapon retention. Models used in-game do not feature a pistol lanyard. *The USP .45's iron sights are incorrect when using the Tactical Knife attachment. *In Modern Warfare 2's Singleplayer missions the USP.45 is always equipped with a tactical knife, even if picked up from the ground, or even in "No Russian". *The USP.45 Veteran and Master II challenges only say USP instead of USP.45. *In Modern Warfare 2, in campaign, no matter where you get a USP from it will always have 72 rounds with it. *Although the Tactical Knife is always there, if you look at an USP on the ground, there is no visible knife next to it. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Multiplayer